


A Man of Influence

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Man of Influence

"If you want to make a charitable contribution, that's fine. But it will not influence my work in any way," Hermione said exasperatedly for what felt like the thousandth time. 

Draco leaned in toward the desk that separated them. "Might it influence you personally?" he asked, one brow raised. 

"What?" Hermione asked, confounded.

"Hermione," the blond answered smoothly, "I am sure we can make a more _personal_ arrangement. Don't act as if you haven't noticed how often I find myself in your office, sipping your tea."

"I-" she tried to reply but found her mouth dry.

"Be ready at eight."


End file.
